They Don't Care
by shadow-kissed angel
Summary: Rose, Mason, Eddie, Mia, and Christian are captured in Spokane. Once, Rose escapes she decides she has been through too much, none of her "friends" care anyway. They don't need her. And she's dying already, why not speed up the process? Then these beautiful strangers help her. Who are these people? WHAT are these people and how is she still alive? sorry about the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. I'd love criticism or ideas if you want to see something in the story ^.^ **

**Background: This happens in second book (lots of changes in it). Rose and Mason had the fight, but Mason didn't leave to find the strigoi right away, he waited for a while (you can come up with your own reason why ^.^). Rose talked with Dimitri and, for the first time, he told her he loved her. They almost slept together but Rose decided to officially break up with Mason. She finds out he's not there and talks to the guardian and all that like in the book. Instead of going to Christian right away she decides to tell Dimitri. Something happens (flashback later in story) and she decides to leave with Christian. This picks up right when they reach the basement and Isaiah and Elena walk in for the first time and Isaiah is about to drink from Eddie.**

"No!," I blurted out, "Use me! Drink from me." He smirked and walked towards me. I felt my heart beat speed up with every step he took. He leaned towards me, brushing the hair away from my neck. His fangs were just barely grazing the skin on my neck. My breathing became heavier with anticipation.

"Ah you really are a bloodwhore," he chuckled, pulling away. "I'm not giving you what you want just yet, he said before walking to Eddie. Isaiah looked into his eyes and compelled him to let him drink his blood. I just watched helplessly as one of my closest friends was being bitten. At the same time i was aching for that bite, every part of me wanted it. Finally, Isaiah stopped drinking from Eddie.

"See, that easy. Tastes amazing too, by the way," he said, turning to the moroi. "Now, as for you," he said turning to me. "Take her to the other room," he ordered the guards.

"NO!" Mason yelled, struggling against the flex cuffs.

"Shut up or this will be even more painful for her," he growled. That shut mason up. I didn't bother screaming as they dragged me into another room. Isaiah led the way. The room was just like the other room but this one had a bed in the middle with rope. My eyes widened when i saw this and fear over took me. I was thrashing around as the men tried to tie me to the bed. The eventually got me tied down and left the room. Isaiah was staring at me with amusement. Suddenly, he was on top of me. "You wanted a bite didn't you?" he whispered into my ear,"well you'll get it soon." I started thrashing around as much as I could while being tied down. He ripped my clothes off slowly while i screamed.

"NO! Please stop!"

"I'm just giving you what you want," he replied coldly. **(Not writing this scene, use your imagination ^.^).** I kept screaming and screaming, hot tears flowing down my face, but he wouldn't stop. After a while, he got off of me, just to lean back and bite me. I relaxed slightly as the endorphins went into me, but even the bliss of it couldn't get rid of my pain. Tears were steadily streaming down my face, when he suddenly pulled me up by my hair. I still had a few shreds of clothing left on me that were completely torn. They then dragged me back to the room where I had to face my friends.

**Christian POV**

"Take her to the other room," he ordered the guards.

"NO!" Mason yelled struggling against his cuffs.

"Shut up or this will be more painful for her," Isaiah growled. That successfully shut him up. With that they dragged her out of the room. About 5 minutes later we heard Rose's screams.

"NO! Please stop!"

All of our heads snapped up in shock. Rose doesn't beg or scream. Her screams kept coming and we just sat there, completely helpless. Mia and Mason had tears streaming down their faces. After what felt like hours the door finally opened and Rose was thrown back into the room. The sight before us shocked us. Rose was sitting there tied to the chair. The very little clothing she had left was completely torn to shreds, not covering anything. She was shaking like crazy, tears streaming down her face. That bastard raped her!

"Oh, Rose," I heard Mia whisper. Her voice full of sadness and sympathy.

"Shut up!" one of the guards yelled. Damn, we have to get out of here!

**Well there it is ^.^ not the best chapter, I know lol. I'll try to make it more interesting as it goes along ^.^ Sometime in the next 2 chapters Rose meets our special guests! XP **


	2. Chapter 2

**XO OMG! I already have so may facorites and followers! I didn't expect so many people to read this already! Well here's chapter 2!**

**(Forgot this in the last chapter but this is for the whole story) Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All is owned by the amazing Richelle Mead and Stephanie Meyer**

Rose Pov

It's been a few days since we've been captured. They haven't given us any food or anything, and Isaiah came in once in a while to drink from Eddie. A few times he took me back to the room and raped me again. One time he did it in the room right in front of everyone. I still feel filthy and ashamed. I was being dragged back into the room that held my friends for the fourth time. I could feel the blood streaming down my legs. I got tired of this torture and tried to find some releif in Lissa's head. What I found shocked me, Though i guess it shouldn't have. Her most dominant emotion was worry. But it was all for Christian. She'd barely given me a thought. She was also feeling betrayal and anger. Both were at me. She felt betrayed that I took Mia instead of her and angry that I put Christian in danger.

_Is she really that stupid? Christian could have gotten hurt! What kind of gaurdian is she._

She didn't care if I was alive or not. All she cared about was if he made it out. Then I realised it was always like this. I always put myself before her, she's never done anything for me. She never realised my feelings for Dimitri or when I was upset over when those bloodwhore rumours first started. Even when we saved her from Victor, she didn't even think about my wounds or give me any thought. She just drank my blood and healed Christian. She never gave a damn about me. I pulled myslef out of my thoughts and took in the room. Lissa was in her room with my mom and Dimitri. Just seeing him made my heart break more.

"Are you sure you don't know where they are?," Janine asked.

"If I did don't you think I would have told you by now?," Lissa hissed.

"You could be trying to protect them," Dimitri pointed out.

"Well, I don't!" I-She snapped.

"Fine," he held up his hands, backing away. Then Alberta walked into the room.

"We went to the bus station and the man says he hasn't seen anything."

"Damn," Dimitri hissed. Why the hell does he care? Oh, right. The moroi. Thats probably the only reason they are allowing a search for us. I pulled myself back into my own body and looked around the room. My eyes stopped at Christian. CHRISTIAN! Why didn't I think of it before?! He could use his fire!

"Hey," I shouted. Both Mia and Mason's jerked in surprise. "Are you guys going to keep starving us? Can't we at least have some water or something?"

"Shut up," one of the gaurds barked. It was the standard answer when any of us spoke.

"Come on," I used my best bitchy voice. "Not even like a sip of something?" My throat's _burning._ Practically on _fire._" I glanced at Christian and tugged on my flex-cuffs.** (Ok the whole escape scene is the same as the book and I didn't want to write it and bore all of you with something you've already read. If you REALLY want me to add it or something I might type it up.)**

"I will make you pay. Your going to beg me for death after I'm done with you," Isaih growled at me. But l didn't say anything. All i could focus on was Mason's limp body on the ground. _Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to come back?_

Isaih then grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, "you will feel the worst pain imaginable." I could hear the compulsion laced into his words, but i didn't have long to think about it before he bt into me. Then I waas screaming and screaming.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!," I just kept screaming in pain. You could hear the pure agony in my voice. I had never felt so much pain before, not even after what Dimitri did. This pain was so intense i wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even Victor or Tasha. **( Now is when the water tank blows up and the decapitation. Sorry Im not writing it ^.^ )**

"Get out!" I screamed at Mia. "Get out and leave us alone." She ran out of the room and I lay sobbing over Mason with my sword still in my hand. After what seems like hours, though was probably only minutes, I decided to leave in case any more strigoi came. I really didn't want to leave Mason, I even tried to drag him out the door with me. But I couldn't take him with me. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Mase." With tears stil streaming down my face I limped out the door.

~VA~VA~VA~

I had been walking for a while and the sun was starting to go down. I was so weak I was crawling by now. I decided to look through the bond to see if everyone made it. I went into her head to see she was making out with Christian. She hadn't even noticed I was missing yet. "Gaurdian Hathaway! Did you find anything?" I heard a voice behind Lissa ask.

"No, I'm sorry, Mia," my mom replied," and we can't continue the search today. The sun is starting to go down. We will try to come out and search again tomorow."

"No! Please, she's your daughter! You have to find her!" Mia cried. Lissa had now pulled away from Christian and was watching the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an unconcious Eddie in the van.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing i can do." I was shocked to see tears streaming down my mom's face. She had never cried before.

"Lissa," Mia begged," come on! Tell them we have to find her!" Wow. I thought Mia hated me. Well I guess what happened changed all of us.

"Why should I? She's just another bloodwhore," Lissa said coldly. I was in shock. I thought she was different than the other royals. I thought sher was my best friend! By now Christian had gotten in the van so the only on that heard her was Mia.

"She's your best friend!" Mia cried, outraged.

"Yeah right," Lissa snorted," she is only an expendable novice." I decided then was a good time to pull out of her head. I couldn't handle an more heartbreak. The girl I thought was my best friend, isn't who I thought she was, I got my actual best friend killed, and the man I loved used me.

***Flashback***

Oh damn. Mason, Eddie, and Mia used compulsion to get out. Thos idiots are going to try to hunt those strigoi! I sprinted to full speed to Dimitri's room. I didnt want him to think any less of me for telling Mason but it would be best to tell him. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. Today was the first time he told me he loved me, and we almost had sex. I pulled myself out of my memory once i reached Dimitri's door. I raised my hand to knock on the door but stopped when I heard voices.

"Ohh... mmmm... Dimka," I heard.. Tasha? I heard them moaning each others name. As I felt my world shatter. My heart broke into a million pieces as I slid down the wall. I could still hear their moaning but nothing could prepare me for the pain I felt next. "I love you, Dimka."

"I love you too, Tasha."

***Flashback End***

I couldnt take the pain anymore. I looked down at the sword still in my hand. Noone needed or wanted me and I was dying anyway. I guess I'll just take the easy way out and speed up the process. I slowly lifter the sword up to my stomach. I closed my eyes and shoved the sword through. I could feel the life quickly draining from my body and black spots started to cloud my vision. Inhumanely fast footsteps were the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Hey guys! Im sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy lately and have barely touched a computer until like 2 days ago. Well I'll try updating more often but i must warn you, you might have to wait a while cause im gunna be going on a little vacation and then schools gunna start and stuff... It'll be my first year in highschool! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! Reviews appreciated ^.^ And I'm thinking of writing a story where Rose joins a band... but its an actual band that I listen to.. do you think they would allow that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG guys im sorry! I've been really busy and have been getting a TON of homework . but im sure you don't want to hear my excuses so lets get on with the story shall we? but before i do i'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers ^.^ just seeing that i got reviews made me super happy and i felt awful that i couldnt write so THANK YOU to starit, werewolf18, Lissaandrose, and mydimka1213 and i would like to give a SUPER SPECIAL THANKS to my FIRST REVIEWER who i forgot to thank earlier so THANK YOU SO MUCH 101998! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any charachters or anything *sigh***

I was suffocating. All I could feel was the darkness pushing down on me. I couldn't move. I could't hear, see, smell, or feel. It was horrible. Having you deprived of your senses is worse than sending you to hell. There s nothing but your emotions. The pain in my chest was slowly killing me. But I knew it wouldn't show me mercy. It would torture me till I was on the brink of death, wanting to take my own life away, but then it would leave me, with a burning whole where my heart should be. I could feel the intense burning now...

_wait..._

This burning isn't where my hear should be... It was at my throat and wrist. The pain was intense. The worst pain i could've possibly felt if I hadn't felt Isaiah's bit earlier. That bite was much worse but this pain was still incerdibly fire was spreading all over my body.

Why does this shit have to happen to me?!

At least I wouldn't have to feel the pain the people that were closest to me caused. This pain wasn't caused by someone I trusted with my heart. Maybe deat was finally coming for me. Maybe after this pain I could be happy again, with no worries or pain, in a better place with Mason. Oh, who am I kidding, god has never been nice to me before, why would he let me into heaven? I'm sure I'll end up in hell, but at least I'll belong there. And hopefully my pain will fade. I felt a small smile on my face at the thought.

The burning was fading. No, it wasn't fading. All the pain was moving. It was all traveling through my vains, leaving a trail of fire, back to my heart. The pain in my heart amplified though, all the pain that was in my body was now where my heart should be. It was now about as bad as the bite. I felt my control slip as i let out a pain filled scream. Surpisingly I could hear it in this place, which had nothing but pain. Maybe this meant that is would be over soon...

Alice POV

I was racing through the streets, dragging Jasper behind me. _I have to get to her. Please let me find her, before its too late._

I could finally faintly smell her sweet blood. Her's was different. I couldn't explain. It didnt have this faint smell that is in all human blood. It smelled amazing, like a rich chocolate. But, I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to save her. I'm just glad Jasper could control his thirst now.

We found her body on the side of the road.  
"_Oh my god_," I whispered, there is so much blood. I studied he body. She was breathing, but barely. She is minutes away from dying. I quickly leaned down and bit into her neck, sending the poison into her system. It was then I noticed the dull sword sticking out of her stomach. I could smell her blood and the blood of two others. The other two smelled even weirder than hers. I had never smelled anything like it. Then I noticed that one of her hands were on the sword. _She tried to kill herself?!_

Then I noticed that Jasper had bitten her wrists to help the change go faster. He gently picked her up, not moving the sword. He looked down at her with pity, sympathy, and protectiveness. After seeing her like this, both of us would protect her from anything that came her way. We didn't pull the sword out, leaving it for Carlisle, in case we hurt her.

We quickly ran as fast as we could back to the house.

"CARLISLE , COME QUICK!" Jasper yelled storming into the house and putting her on a bed in one of the rooms upstairs.

Everyone came running into the room at this. They all froze in shock when they saw the girl.

"Oh my," Esme gasped.

"The poor girl," Carlisle said, walking over. He decided to start with the sword, gently pulling it out and cleaned the wound. He didn't bother with stitches or anything since she won't need them. He did a little check up on her. "She was raped, beaten, burned, stabbed, and... bitten?" He said, looking at her neck curiously. "The bite marks aren't like ours but, they seem kind of like how vampire bites are in movies."

We all leaned over and looked when suddenly, she smiled. Everyone was shocked. Why would she smile? The changing process is absolutely painful. Everyone was just staring at her with a confused expression, while Jasper and Edward looked at her with sympathy.

"Why is she smiling?" I asked, knowing that they knew.

"I don't know," Jasper replied," all I know is she feels relief from the pain from the venom."

"I know," Edward whispered sadly," she thinks she is dying. She think after this her pain will stop. She won't feel the pain the people closest to her caused, and she will finally belong when she is in hell."

We all stood there, once again shocked. I felt horrible for this poor girl. Noone should have to deal with all the pain she has gone through. I can tell everyone is incerdibly protective of her now. We never want her to feel any pain like that again.

Suddenly, her heart started beating faster and faster. She let out one pain filled shriek (which is very impressive that she hadn't shown any signs of pain until now). Suddenly, her heart stopped and she opened her now completely blood-red eyes.

**Tada! sorry it probably wasn't a very good chapter. I wont leave a story unupdated for this long again! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and BTW guys if you have time I would LOVE it if you would read my other story please?! It's another VA crossover... here is the summarry:**

**Deal with a Demon:**  
**"Love fades, mine has." Those four words destroyed Rose Hathaway. And it didn't help when her "best friend" took his side. What if a mysterious man comes to her dreams to "help" her? What will she do now? Where will she go? Will she survive? sorry for the awful summary. please read the story, not as bad as it looks. you don't need to have read Kuroshitsuji to understand.**

**Please please please PLEASE check it out! I will update it tomorrow and I will try to update both of my stories once a week. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey is this another chapter? So soon? Yes it is! Now that I've had my little moment there, I have decided to write another chapter to make up for my absence (I sounded so official there ^.^) well here is the chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own either vampire acadamy or twilight. All credit goes to Richelle Mead ans Stephanie Meyer.**

My eyes shot open. Everything around me was amazingly clear. I could see everything: the little rainbow from the light, the little dust particles flying around me. I could smell a mixture of scents. I couldn't name them but it was amazing. I could hear running engines and blasting radios. I quickly sat up to come face to face with eight beautiful faces. Every one of them was unrealistcly gorgeous. They were all pale, with golden eyes, looking at me with wonder, pity, and sympathy. I wonder why. I pried my eyes away from them, taking in the rest of my surroundings. I was on a huge, four poster bed in the middle of a room. The whole wall on one side was a giant window, that showed the darness outside. There were three bookcases lining one wall. there was a black leather couch a few feet away from the bed, facing the window-wall. Overall the room was just incredible.

_Am I in heaven?_

"Your not dead," the guy with bronze hair said, with a soft smile. Then everything that happened came crashing back to me. Isaiah, Mason, Lissa, Dimitri. The pain in my heart cam back as strong as ever. The guy with curly brown hair fliched a little, as if he could feel some of my pain. I tried to hold in my tears but I couldn't. Tears streamed down my face as I curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing uncontrollobly. I didn't care that I was in a room full of strangers. They couldn't do any worse to me. I felt someone touch my shoulder and jumped. The faces didn't register anymore. In my head I was back with Isaiah.

"No! Please not again!" I pleaded, shaking, backing up into the headbord with my eyes closed.

"No don't worry, we aren't here to hurt you. You are safe now, please open your eyes," a soft, calming voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see a blond man standing in front of me, holding his hand out to me. "You can trust us," he told me. I looked at his face, to his hand, back to hs face. He looked to be the oldest of all the guys in the room and had kind eyes that showed that he sincerely wanted to help me. I shakily put my hand in his. He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms as I started sobbing again. It felt nice. Like a father would be with his daughter. Then I noticed that he was the only one in the room that wasn't on edge. Everyone else in the room was tense, staring at my every move, prepared to attack me at any second.

" Can't you see she isn't going to hurt anyone? She has control, like Bella did. You don't have to be so tense," he scolded them. "Don't worry about any of them, they won't hurt you either," he whispered soothingly. I burried my face into his chest, still sobbing for all the pain I felt.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"Nothing to be sorry for, dear." I pulled back and whiped my eyes. I looked down to see that my tears weren't clear, they were silver. Everyone else looked surprised too. I saw a little movement to my left and turned to see a mirror. What I saw shocked me. My tan skin was now pale, almost as pale as all the others and I had grown an inch or two. But what shocked me the most was my eyes. They were blood red.

"You bastards turned me!" I shrieked. But then it processed. They weren't _ringed_ in red but the were _completely blood red_. "What am I?" I whispered confused.

"A vampire," the blond girl answered.

"No shit, but what kind of vampire am I?"

"There is more than one?"

"Yeah, I'm not a strigoi, so what am I? And are you moroi?"

"What are strigoi and moroi?" the one that I cried on asked.

"First tell me who and what you are," I demanded. This was incredibly confusing, and I could see everyone else was just as annoyed by it, except the one with the bronze-ish hair.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are my kids: Edward who is dating Bella, Alice who is dating Jasper, and Emmet who is dating Rosalie. We are vampires who don't like to kill people so we hunt animals. You are one of us now, but you can choose what lifestyle you choose." I remember hearing about these types of vampires, but we all thought they were just myths, now I am one of them.

"But your eyes aren't red."

"That is because of our diet. Yours will be like this in about two months of drinking only animal blood. Now would you explain what these moroi and strigoi are?"

I sighed and began explainign everything: What moroi are, what strigoi are, what dhampirs are, what gaurdians and blood whores are, how you become a strigoi and how you kill them, how the moroi control elements, everything. They just patiently listened. After the story was over I could feel the intense burning in my throat. I gasped and rubbed my throat.

"Ah your thirsty," Carlisle said," I'm surprised you've been able to go this long. Lets go hunting shall we?" I got off the bed and looked down at me clothes. I was still in my completely shredded clothes. I quickly tried to cover myself up, nervous round all the guys in the room.

"Alice would you go get her some clothes?" Esme asked. "I'm sorry we still don't know your name."

"Rose."

Alice smiled at me before running off with incerdible speed. She came back seconds later with a short,tight blood red dress that didn't look like it would cover up much. It would've been the perfect dress for me, but ow I was terrified of wearing it. It must've shown becasue Esme scolded her and told her to get more appropriate clothes. I was just sitting on the bed, still shaking, pretty much naked. The blond girl looked at me with sympathy and came over to comfort me. Alice came back with skinny jeans and a short sleeve black hunger Games t-shirt.

Everyone had left the room while I changed. Once ready I walked out. They led me to the room two doors after the one I was just in. This house must be huge!

"Ready to hunt?" Emmet smirked before leaping out the window.

**Tada! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**_

_**Who do you guys think Rose should end up with? I might pick whichever character that most people want. Or I can pick and OC... Well PLEASE tell me which character you want in a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *sigh* It all belongs to Richelle Mead and Stephanie Meyer**

I watched as they all jumped out the window. I stood there a moment, unsure of what to do, until I just thought 'WTH' and jumped out after them. I surprised myself by landing gracefully on my feet instead of breaking my neck. They all smiled at me then took off, jumping over the wide river, except for Emmet who just ran through. I ran and jumped, flying farther than the rest, landing on a tree branch. This was amazing! I swung off the tree onto another tree and just kept jumping from tree to tree. I jumped down and ran as fast as I could in a random direction, loving the feeling of freedom.

I only stopped when I reached a clearing. It was absolutely beautiful, I'm sure it'd be even prettier during the daytime. I realized I was alone so I just went and lay down in the middle of the clearing, breathing. I didn't have to but it felt great. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over me. I felt completely calm and I loved it, I could forget all of the heartbreak I went through in that moment.

I suddenly heard a heart beat. I could smell delicous, warm blood flowing through something's veins. I jumped up and quickly ran in the direction the scent came from. I immedietly stopped when I saw two men, about to go fishing in the lake. I realised it was their blood I was chasing and going after. I heard **( A/N: wow alot of my sentences are starting with 'I' ... sorry about that ^.^)** footsteps running towards me.

"Quick, hold her back," said a voice I recognized as Edwards. I felt someone grab my arms, restricing me. Memories flashed throug me once again.

_No, I have to get away_. I felt as though I was once again back with Isaiah. I ripped my arms out of their grasp and ran away. I ran all the way back to the meadow I was in earlier. Once I reached the middle I broke down. The memories overwhelmed me once again.

I heard their footsteps once again but didn't care. My tears had stopped but the memories were still playing in my head. But this time it wasn't the memories of Isaiah. These were of the ones closest to me. All the lies Dimitri told me, telling me he loved me when I was really just a toy for him to use and play with, then he would throw me away when he was done. All the misery Lissa caused me, starting all the bloodwhore rumours with Jesse and Ralf, letting everyone believe it was really Mia. And finally Mason, the sound of his neck snapping echoing around me, seeeing the light fade from his eyes.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me to comfort me. I expected it to be Carlisle, but instead it was Jasper. I turned to look at him, he just gave me a sad smile and helped me stand up. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me with awe.

"What?"

"You just ran away, you smelled their blood, and you still ran away," Edward replied, his voice filled with wonder.

"Is that bad?" I asked stupidly.

"Not at all, it's amazing," Carlisle said.

"Well thanks? But my throat is still burning," I tell them, the burning feeling returning.

"OK. Well do what you did earlier, let your senses take over," Edward instructed.

"Shouldn't we check around for humans first?" Esme asked, surprised.

"You saw what she did earlier. I'm sure she'll be able to stop herself again."

"OK," she replied, somewhat convinced.

I let my senses take over. I faintly heard the beating of a heart. I could smell the blood, it wasn't as good as the humans' but it was good enough. I followed the scent again and found myself in a tree. I was staring at a mountain lion, ready to attack. The lion was too busy watching its own prey when I leapd onto its back. I quickly drained it, loving the feeling of its warm, delicous blood flowing down my throat, extinguishing the fire.

"That was really good, especially for the first time. Your a natural at this," Edward smiled. I just smiled back.

"We should head back now," Carlisle said. We raced back to the house, I won.

** ~very short time lapse~**

I was getting bored just sitting around the house, so I decided to train. I looked over at Emmet, he looks like he'd be hard to beat and I'm sure he'd love a challenge.

"Hey, Emmet. Wanna spar?"

"You sure?" he laughs," wouldn't want to hurt you."

I just scoff at him and walk out of the house, motioning for him to follow. In the short time I've known Emmet I already know he can't resist a bet.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What is it?" He asks, excited.

"If I win, we spar whenever I want, and you build me a gym."

"And if I win?"

"I'll help you with all your pranks, I guess"

"Deal. Lets do this," he said, getting ready to charge at me. I get into a fighting stance just as Emmet charges at me. I easily side-step his attack and turn to puch him in the stomach. He staggers back a little and I use that to kick his legs out from under him. In a flash I was on top of him with a hand above his heart.

"I win," I smile triumphantly.

"Damn it," he mutters.

"I thought you'd be harder to beat." I turn around when I hear everyone laughing. "Anyone else wanna try?" Jasper steps forward, smirking. We both get into our fighting stances. "Don't hold back."

"I don't plan to," he replies. He decides to attack first and swings to my right. I block and throw a kick to his side that he block. We went back and forth for a little while until I found an opening and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. In his moment of shock, I pinned him and placed my hand over his heart.

"Dead." I smile again as I hear everyone clapping.

"That was amazing," Alice cheers.

"Yes, not many people can beat Jasper, not even newborns," Carlisle says.

"Well, thank you," I say, bowing. We all head inside. Emmet sits down and turns on a Heat vs. Lakers game. I sit down and watch with him. Jasper and I bet for the Heat while Emmet bets for the Lakers. Rosalie, Edward, and Bella watch with us but dont bet. Carlisle sits and reads while Esme starts to paint and Alice starts to clean the house. I never liked watching the first half of a game so I just looked around the house. I found a room with a piano in the middle of it so I went and sat down. I lightly placed my fingers over the keys and smiled. I remembered how I used to sneak out of my dorm and go to the music room and play.

I didn't think. I just let the music flow through me.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_, suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave,_

_ I wish that you would just leave _

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_ this pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_this pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

The song described all the pain I felt. I let everything out as I sang.

As I finished, I heard clapping again. I turned around to see all the Cullens with proud, and slightly sad, smiles.

"That was bueatiful!" Alice exclaimed, almost tackling me in a hug.

"Thanks," I laugh.

"Lets get back to the game. The Lakers have to win," Emmet said, lightening the mood. We all headed back to the living room.

Maybe, I can forget all the pain.

**Yeah its a pretty boring chapter but the next one will be more interesting! (I hope) well thanks so much for reading and PLEASE take a few seconds to reveiw! Thanks!**


End file.
